Development of MCP (Multi Chip Package) has been recently advanced. The MCP includes plural semiconductor chips in one semiconductor package. In this case, when a smaller-sized first semiconductor chip is stacked on a larger-sized second semiconductor chip, wire bonding for the first semiconductor chip may be difficult. Therefore, it can be considered that the larger-sized second semiconductor chip is stacked on the smaller-sized first semiconductor chip via an adhesive called an FOD (Film on Die), so that the smaller-sized first semiconductor chip is embedded in the FOD.
In this case, the upper face of the FOD on the first semiconductor chip may swell due to the influence of the thickness of the first semiconductor chip. As a result, pressure may be exerted on the second semiconductor chip, and the upper face of the second semiconductor chip may swell. When a third semiconductor chip is stacked on such a second semiconductor chip, a crack originating from this swelling can arise in a semiconductor package. Moreover, regarding a sealing resin that covers these semiconductor chips, since a portion of the sealing resin above this swelling becomes thin, laser may penetrate this portion in laser marking to damage the semiconductor chip(s). Therefore, the sealing resin is needed to be thicker, which prevents the semiconductor package from being thinner. Therefore, in order to solve these problems, there is a need for a technique of mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and stacking plural semiconductor chips in a preferable state.